


it's more serious today; why are you so pretty?

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Pining, also for cleansing the johnhyuck tag :), celebration fic for hyuckie coming back!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: donghyuck's brightness is irreplaceable. johnny missed it.





	it's more serious today; why are you so pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> title from TVXQ!'s "Only For You". anon for now only bc i have so much other stuff i should be working on ^^ ps. johnhyuck is a soft pairing idc!

 

johnny missed donghyuck so, so much. his brightness was irreplaceable, and johnny felt sad without it - without _him_ \- like he hadn't properly seen the sun in the weeks he was gone. it was terrible. and when hyuck started showing up at practices again johnny's heart went funny and mushy at the mere sight of hyuck's pretty face, at the sound of his pretty voice and his pretty laugh.

it hurt that they had to continue to perform without him. hyuck was trying hard and no one wanted to push him, least of all his members, but johnny greatly missed the energy hyuck brought to the stage, and to the group. he began counting down the days to when he knew hyuck could join them properly again. he knew he wasn't the only one.

although, he thought he was probably the only who started dreaming of hyuck nearly every night. of holding hyuck’s hands, hugging him, stroking his hair- which he already did in real life, of course, no big deal. but every so often dream-johnny would lean in, and dream-hyuck would tilt his head up towards him, and their lips would meet softly, and johnny would jolt awake with his heart pounding. longing.

he couldn't have that. could he?

(he sat in on a few of hyuck's new recording sessions and had to excuse himself more than once, to calm his racing pulse and rub the hearts out of his eyes. his ears rang with echoes of hyuck's angelic voice. johnny felt as though he could drown in it and be happy.

he was so done for.)

hyuck found him first, in the dorms late one night. the others had gone _out_ out and although hyuck was legal now he'd been advised against drinking during the rest of his recovery and johnny didn't feel right leaving him all alone.

after only an hour or two, hyuck slipped into johnny's room, all soft and sweet and _pretty_ , claiming boredom. without a thought johnny patted the spot on his bed next to him, and the next thing he knew he was wrapped up in hyuck, the younger boy's face tucked into his neck and his hair smelling sweet under johnny's nose.

“i missed you,” donghyuck sighed quietly. johnny hummed, rubbing a hand over hyuck's arm, fighting the urge to pull him even closer against him.

“we missed you too, hyuckie,” he said sincerely. he felt hyuck huff against his neck, slightly cool breath raising goosebumps.

“no,” hyuck pulled back a little to look at johnny, his pretty brown eyes wide and imploring. stunning.

“i missed _you_ ,” hyuck said.

oh.

hyuck’s tongue flitted out shyly to lick his lips. johnny wanted to slap himself.

he couldn't have this.

he blinked and shook his head, beginning to pull away from hyuck, from the temptation of his pretty pink mouth.

“no,” hyuck said, almost whining. “you like me too, hyung, i know you- you watch me like you do.” johnny could tell hyuck was trying to sound confident but his voice shook towards the end and _oh_. johnny's heart flipped.

“i- hyuckie, we shouldn't-”

his words were stopped by a press of lips on his, just as soft as he'd imagined. oh, was it terrible that he'd imagined this? he was trying to bring himself to care. hyuck’s lips moved against his gently, sweetly, _prettily_ , and johnny gave up everything, kissed back like his life depended on it, and maybe his life didn't but his _sun_ did. his fullsun.

he could have this, he wondered.

when they separated, hyuck looked up at him just like in those dreams, eyes full of warm stardust glitter and johnny thought to himself that a brightness like that was irreplaceable, and he never wanted to go without it again.

 


End file.
